Alari's Trial of Heritage
by Count Mallet
Summary: A short, speculative continuation of LeafStem's deleted AU story, "Some Things Better Left Unsaid." Ahsoka takes her padawan, Alari Bonteri, to Shili to attempt her Togruta rite of passage. How much will Alari learn about herself during the trip? Will Ahsoka reveal more about Alari's past? Rated T for minor hunting-related gore. [S36-F28-M13]
1. The Quest Begins

**Author's Foreword**

When Leafstem (FFn User #3014550) opted to discontinue – and eventually delete – her story, _Some Things Better Left Unsaid_, she did so just prior to Alari being taken for her rite of passage. Because I've written about this topic before, I offered to write about the rite of passage myself. I'm grateful to her for giving me permission to use her original characters in this story: Alari Bonteri; and Alari's friend, Louis. Writing a story featuring Lux and Ahsoka as a husband and wife posed a challenge, but it was one I was willing to accept here.

In the original story line, the Clone Wars have been ongoing for approximately 20 years. Lux and Ahsoka are secretly married (à la Anakin and Padmé) and they have a daughter together. Alari was given to the Jedi for training and she does **not** know that Ahsoka is not just her master, but also her mother. This is partly due to Ahsoka keeping the last name Tano and her (successful) efforts to keep her pregnancy concealed from the Jedi Council.

Also, I'd like to acknowledge George Lucas, Lucasfilm Limited, and the Walt Disney Company for being able to write a story featuring the Star Wars Universe and the characters and concepts contained therein.

Finally, passages enclosed in «angled quotes» are my convention to represent dialogue in foreign languages. In this story, it will represent words spoken in Togruti.

* * *

Ahsoka checked her ship's instrumentation. She still couldn't believe she was about to revisit her home world again. Although it had been years since she last visited Shili, it felt as if it wasn't all that long ago. This time, however, she was the chaperon. She looked over at Alari.

"I sense a lot of nervousness, my padawan," Ahsoka said.

Alari took a deep breath. As excited as she was about visiting Shili, she still had a lot of questions about the experience. Sure, her late mother was a Togruta; however, she didn't look much like one herself. Despite having sharp canine teeth and heightened senses, she had no lekku or montrals. Her blue and white-streaked hair and the faint diamonds marking her face made it obvious she was a hybrid, though.

"Master, are you sure they'll even accept me? I don't look like much of a Togruta. I doubt I even act like one," she finally replied.

"I might disagree, Alari. You've shown a certain fierceness in battle on various missions. That seems like a trait any Togruta warrior might possess."

"But how will I successfully track an akul when I don't have montrals? Not having echolocation is a huge disadvantage for me."

"You have a point. But, you can make up for it. Think of the Force as a natural extension of your already-enhanced senses. Learn to use it to enhance what you observe and sense. It might not be the perfect workaround, but I'd like to think that may help you."

"But what if we don't encounter a tribe willing to accept me and prepare me for the hunt?"

Ahsoka turned to make direct eye contact with Alari. "If we can't find a tribe to accept you, I'll just have to teach you what I remember from my own hunt. I just hope I remember everything if it comes to that," she assured her padawan.

"I hope they accept me too."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. The truth was she had no idea how tribal Togruta would view or accept a half-human hybrid. She knew very little about the tribal way of life, aside from a research project she did as a Jedi Initiate. Although the tribe that helped with her rite of passage was reluctant to let someone younger than 18 standard years attempt to hunt an akul, they were impressed she slayed the beast and proved her skill.

"Even if you don't succeed, I hope you learn more about yourself. You deserve a chance to embrace your heritage and learn more about who you are. That's the most important part of this trip," she said.

"Master, may I ask an important – perhaps personal – question?" Alari asked rather abruptly.

"I guess so, what is it?"

"Well, I've heard you used to spend a lot of time with my father. I've wondered if you knew my mother – or if you could tell me anything about her?"

Ahsoka blinked her eyes. She wasn't ready to tell Alari that her mother was in the same ship as she was. Still, she couldn't ignore the question, either.

"I'm glad you want to know more about yourself, but now's not the time for that. However, I think it's safe to say that you mother would be very proud of you right now to know you're traveling to her home world for your rite of passage."

Alari cracked a small smile. "Thanks, master. I can only hope she would be proud of me."

Ahsoka smiled back. "We still have a short time in lightspeed before we reach the Ehosiq Sector. Why don't you check the instruments with me to make sure the engines are still working efficiently."

Alari nodded and helped her master.

* * *

Alari sat quietly and tried to mediate on her impending arrival to Shili. She found it hard to focus because she had no idea what to expect. As she continued to reflect with her eyes closed, she heard the ship's navicomputer chime. As she opened her eyes, she noticed Ahsoka pressing some buttons as the ship dropped out of lightspeed.

"Well, Alari, here it is: the planet Shili," Ahsoka said.

Alari looked on curiously. From this distance, the planet looked like any other. Yet, she felt a certain sense of pride knowing her mother likely came from the planet. She knew a colony of Togruta lived on the neighboring planet, Kiros. But, as far as she knew, none of the Togruta Jedi or initiates currently in the Jedi Order hailed from there.

As the planet slowly got larger, she noticed a few smaller orbs that appeared to orbit around Shili.

"Master, what are those?"

"I believe those are some of Shili's moons. There's six in all. If you've never been on a planet with multiple moons, you'll be in for a treat when night falls," Ahsoka replied. She remembered how she thought the moons looked pretty when she visited Shili for the first time after being taken to the Jedi Temple.

Alari activated her datapad to look up more information about Shili. Her clan instructors always told her and her classmates to be as prepared as possible when visiting a new planet. Today, her trip to Shili was no exception. It might not be an official mission, _per se_, but Alari was determined to make her master proud, if not her mother.

Although Ahsoka couldn't remember which part of the planet she visited for her akul hunt, she looked for a suitable area to land in the scrub lands that would also be close enough to a canopy forest but far enough away from a settled city. That would increase the chances of finding a tribal encampment. Besides, she still had more than enough fuel to make the relatively short trip to Corvala or Cover City to refuel prior to the return trip home.

Finally, Ahsoka saw what might be a suitable landing spot and she initiated the appropriate landing sequence. Alari couldn't help but to look in awe out of the transparisteel viewport.

"Is something wrong, padawan?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, master. It's awesome to finally see the planet up close. Just reading about it doesn't do it any justice," Alari replied.

"Don't worry. This is your chance to learn what you can about yourself. That said, I hope you successfully complete your rite of passage."

"Master, why did you say I would get my necklace and not a headdress like you wear?"

"Simple, you have hair. I don't. You could craft an akul-tooth headdress if you wanted, but it might snag on your hair. You wouldn't have that problem with a necklace. And, it might look better on you."

Alari blinked her eyes one last time. "That makes sense, master. I can only hope I get to return home with one."

Ahsoka completed the landing sequence and the ship touched down on solid ground. She shut down the engines and opened the gangway.

"Oh, Alari, I know I'm not going to be the best example of Togruta customs. But, many of our people go without shoes on the planet. If you choose to do so, I won't mind."

"Do you think I should, Master?"

Ahsoka thought for a brief moment. "I'm not going to decide for you. This is your chance to learn more about Togruta culture."

Alari nodded and pondered her master's words. Soon, she slipped out of her boots. _"I want them to know I'm willing to learn what I can and follow their customs," _she thought to herself.

Ahsoka looked on with amusement. It was obvious Alari didn't share her master's desire to wear boots as much as possible. _"Maybe they switched hybrids in the maternity ward,"_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

"So, are we ready now?" Alari asked with a hint of nervous curiosity in her voice.

Ahsoka nodded as she answered, "Let's go, Alari. Your journey begins."

* * *

Ahsoka and Alari walked slowly in the meter-high [~3¼ feet] turu-grass that wavered in a slight breeze.

"Master, why are these plants red and white?" Alari asked curiously.

When she didn't receive an immediate answer, she looked around and wondered where Ahsoka could be.

"Master?" she asked again.

Ahsoka quickly leaped up from the turu-grass. Alari did her best to keep from screaming.

"Master, you almost startled me!" she exclaimed.

"Almost? I was showing you the answer to your question. Our people are able to use it as camouflage. Between our skin color and markings, we can blend right in and hide from predators or prey that don't know any better," Ahsoka said.

"Including akuls?"

"Yes, including them."

Alari nodded. Even though she didn't have a rusty skin color, she thought this information might prove useful during her time on Shili.

As they continued to walk, Alari noticed her master resisting the urge to lunge after what sounded like a muffled squeak.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Thimiars," Ahsoka replied as she wrinkled her nose. "From what I remember, they're the main food source in the tribes. Unfortunately for me, thimiar meat makes me pass gas," she added.

"Eww. Trill Mern Isk, master. I didn't need to know that."

"Well, you did ask, my padawan," Ahsoka replied with a playful smirk.

Alari shook her head. She had a lot to learn about Shili, and it didn't seem like she'd have enough time to learn it all.

Ahsoka sensed Alari's thoughts. "Don't worry, you'll learn what you need to know. Think of this trip as a different type of training," she assured the teen.

Alari nodded her head as she looked around. Despite the new unfamiliarity of Shili, she realized it was like any other planet. Occasionally, she would see or hear birds in the sky. Also, she swore she could make out the faint silhouettes of animals in the distance.

"Are those akuls out there?" she asked nervously.

Ahsoka took a closer look. "No. Those aren't gruesome enough. These are harmless, but very fleet on foot. I remember being told how difficult it is for even a skilled warrior to catch those creatures … more difficult than hunting an akul, actually," she replied.

"Master, what was your hunt like?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath. Even though she was only 12 years old when she attempted her rite of passage – uncharacteristically young, even by her people's standards – she still had fond memories of the trip.

"I was only 12 when I attempted my hunt. Because of my advancing skill for my age and a report I wrote about Shili, my clan leader thought I should go on the trip before I was named a padawan. Even though Master Plo took me instead of Master Ti, I was proud to show him what I could do. And even though he's generally stolid, I think he was a bit proud of me, too."

"Actually, master, I was more interested in the hunt itself."

"Oh." Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened before she spoke again. "It wasn't easy. I was eager to learn to and have a successful hunt, but I was worried what might happen if I failed. It wasn't easy, but when I finally shot the arrow that killed my akul, I felt like I could do almost anything."

"No wonder people call you 'the one with enthusiasm' – except for Master Skywalker," Alari replied as she giggled.

Ahsoka could only shake her head. As Alari and she continued to walk, Ahsoka noticed something up ahead.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like I see smoke coming from the trees. I think we may have found a tribal settlement," she said.

"Does this mean I can begin my hunt?" Alari replied eagerly.

"Not quite yet. First, we have to see if they will welcome us. Then you have to learn how to hunt and avoid becoming akul food."

Alari rolled her eyes. "That's not funny!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe not, but I plan to come home with my padawan in one piece. Remember, Alari, good Jedi know when and how to be patient. This is one of those times."

"Yes, master."

As the pair closed in the settlement, they noticed two male Togruta looking at them curiously.

"Master, who are they?" Alari asked.

"I imagine they are sentinels – tribal guards of sorts. We'll need to speak to them to see if they will let us speak to the tribe's leader," Ahsoka replied.

"Oh, okay. I hope they let us."

Ahsoka nodded. As the pair approached the sentinels, they crossed their spears, albeit in a non-threatening manner.

«Who are you?» one of them asked.

"I am the Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. This is my padawan, Alari Bonteri. She is half Togruta and wishes to attempt the Rite of Passage. May we see your tribal leader?" Ahsoka replied.

The sentinels looked at Alari. Aside from her striped hair and faint face markings, she didn't look very Togruta. Still, it wasn't their role to assess the girl's readiness.

«Come with us. We will talk you to our chief,» the lead sentinel stated. He walked in front of the master-padawan pair while his partner trailed behind them.

As they walked, Alari looked around. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimmer light from inside the canopy forest. There weren't many Togruta close by, but the ones she saw were busy with one task or another. As the group made their way closer to the middle of the settlement, some individuals noticed Ahsoka and Alari.

«What an unusual pair,» one of them commented.

«Are they mother and daughter? Why would she mate with an off-worlder?» another one asked out loud.

Alari grew more nervous. She knew her unusual appearance was generating a buzz, even if she didn't completely understand the Togruti words she overhead.

"Easy, Alari. You'll be fine. You don't need to be ashamed of who you are," Ahsoka assured her padawan.

The sentinels stopped walking and signaled Ahsoka and Alari to stop.

«Wait here. We will tell our leader you wish to speak to him,» the lead sentinel stated.

Ahsoka nodded. «Thank you,» she replied in slightly broken Togruti.

"I didn't know you could speak the language," Alari said.

"Actually, I only know a little. Having been raised in the Jedi Temple and spending most of my life fighting in the Clone Wars, I haven't had use or need of it. Thankfully, my datapad has some common words and phrases. And I hope the tribe is somewhat fluent in Basic if it comes down to that," Ahsoka replied.

"Do you think they will welcome and accept us?"

"Well, they already welcomed us. I just hope the tribe leader is willing to accept us and teach you the skills of the hunt."

Moments later, the sentinels returned, but they continued walking back to their post. However, a new male walked towards Alari and Ahsoka. He had pale orange skin that looked somewhat yellowed. He had various white markings on his face and grayish-blue stripes on his lekku and montrals. He wore his own akul-tooth headdress and a jeweled necklace. Such jewelry was one way in which tribes identified their leaders.

«Please state your name and intentions,» he told Ahsoka and Alari.

«Do you speak Basic?» Ahsoka asked she bowed respectfully.

Alari, noticing Ahsoka's gesture, bowed as well.

"Of course. We are not like one of the neighboring tribes that prefers to keep itself cut off from off-worlders."

Ahsoka nodded. "I am the Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. This is my padawan, Alari Bonteri. Even though she is only half Togruta, she is of the usual age to undergo her rite of passage. I would like to recommend that you accept her and teach her what she needs to know to successfully prove herself as a warrior," she told the leader.

"I am Toshir – leader of the Zalthane*. I am truly honored to be in the presence of Jedi, especially a Togruta Jedi," he replied. He then looked closer at Alari. "Bonteri – that tribe name is not familiar," he added.

"That's my father's name. He's human," Alari replied somewhat nervously.

"Indeed. Do you know your mother's tribe."

Alari shook her head negatively before responding, "My mother died when I was young. I have no memories of her. I'd like to think she'd be proud of me if I successfully hunt the akul."

Toshir gave an unexpected smile. "You may only be half Togruta, but your spirit is as strong as any full-blooded one. On behalf of the Zalthane, I welcome you both as our honored guests. And you, Alari Bonteri, will be taught by our best warriors. The hunt is not easy – and it's possible you might not succeed – but I'm confident the experience will be positive and help you further embrace your heritage. Come with me, and I'll show you more of our tribe."

Alari took a deep breath and smiled. She didn't expect the tribe's leader to accept her so easily. But now, she was eager to show him that his confidence in her was not misplaced.

"_I will do this – for myself, my master, and my mother,"_ she thought.

Both she and Ahsoka trailed behind Toshir as he escorted them though the settlement. ▄

* * *

**Footnotes:**

* "Zalthane" is pronounced as Zal – thay – knee.


	2. Tribal Life

Ahsoka and Alari followed Toshir into the center of the Zalthane settlement. Many Togruta tribes featured a central open area in their settlements. That way, it was easier to gather as much of the tribe as possible for meals or other important events.

As Alari walked, she looked around with the curiosity of a youngling. Off to one side, she noticed a number of women sewing what looked like animal skins. Elsewhere, a number of adults sat with younglings. She assumed it was a lesson of some sort. As she turned her head, she noticed another small group cooking something over an open fire. Nearly everyone was involved in some sort of task.

Once Ahsoka and Alari reached the central area, a number of individuals noticed them. They immediately concluded Ahsoka was a guest or traveler; her face markings were very distinct compared to their own. They looked at Alari more curiously because she was the first Togruta-Human hybrid to visit their tribe. Many asked themselves why the girl was there. Others questioned the identity of her non-Togruta parent.

"Sit down, please. Let me go find someone else, and I'll be back shortly," Toshir stated.

Ahsoka and Alari sat down at one of the large tables.

"Master, they're looking at us a lot. They don't think I'm weird, do they?" Alari asked nervously.

"What do you sense, padawan?"

Alari closed her eyes slightly and concentrated for a moment.

"They're curious – and maybe a little suspicious – but that's all I'm getting from them."

"They have every right to be curious. We may likely be the first Jedi – and off-worlders – they've seen. You're probably the first Togruta-Human hybrid they've seen, too. It would only make sense for them to question our presence until they learn our intentions," Ahsoka answered.

Alari nodded. She felt a bit relieved knowing others didn't think less of her being a hybrid – for now anyways.

A short time later, Toshir returned. An older Togruta male walked alongside him.

"This is Alfaros, our hunt master. Not only will he teach you what you need to know, he will also serve as your guide and help you settle in with the Zalthane," Toshir stated before leaving.

"Ahsoka, Alari," Alfaros greeted the pair, "welcome to Shili and our tribe. From what I've been told, you have a lot to learn in a short time. Still, I will show you around the tribe before our mid-day meal. After that, the both of you will have the chance to learn more about our ways."

Alari nodded her head. She was very determined to make a good impression. Next to her, Ahsoka slightly bowed her head respectfully towards Alfaros. Although it had been a long time since her mission on Kiros, she still held a deep respect for her people.

* * *

After Alfaros' brief tour, it was time for lunch. The appropriate allotment of food, including meat, berries, and water was left out for individuals to select on their own. Any leftovers would be served as part of the next meal.

Ahsoka felt fortunate to select one of the last remaining akul steaks – a leftover from the most-recent hunt. She wrinkled her nose at Alari when she chose a few skewers containing diced thimiar meat.

"You're really going to eat that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course, master. Why wouldn't I? We have to observe the local customs," Alari replied.

"Just make sure you keep the med-pack readily available. If you start feeling like you have an upset stomach, take an anti-gas pill. I have a feeling I may need some of those myself before we return home."

Alari rolled her eyes as she and her master sat down together. She picked up one of the skewers and sniffed the thimiar meat. It smelled good enough for her. Surely her master was overreacting. She took a small bite and chewed the meat slowly. Satisfied that she liked the taste, she continued to eat. Alongside her, Ahsoka shook her head as she finished her own steak.

As the meal time slowly ended, a female Togruta approached the master-padawan pair.

"You're the guests Toshir told me about?" she stated.

Ahsoka nodded.

"I am Shaneen, Tohsir's wife. He suggested that I come get you so that I can help teach you."

"You'll be teaching me how to hunt?" Alari asked in disbelief.

"No, young one," Shaneen replied, "Toshir felt it would help if you learned some of our language. As I help teach it to our younglings, you are invited to come be part of the group."

"I beg your pardon, but Alari doesn't have lekku. She won't be able to speak our language fluently," Ahsoka stated.

"That's true. But during the hunt, our warriors often give commands in Togruti. It will help her to know what they're saying, nevertheless. And you're welcome to sit in on our lesson."

"I suppose it can't hurt. Being a Jedi in the Clone Wars hasn't exactly helped my Togruti very much," Ahsoka conceded.

A short time later, Ahsoka and Alari found themselves with a group of younglings. They looked very intently at their guests, especially Alari. Despite her master's approving nod, Alari gave the group a nervous smile.

"Everyone, this is Ahsoka and Alari. They are Jedi visiting our tribe, and they wish to be part of our lesson. So be sure to welcome them to our group," Shaneen told the younglings. «Let's review some basic words and phrases for them before we continue our usual lesson,» she added.

* * *

Later that evening, Ahsoka and Alari settled in for the night. Although the hut was small and primitive compared to their quarters in the Jedi Temple, Toshir assured the pair this was the tribe's hut reserved for guests of honor.

As Alari prepared to rest for the night, she heard Ahsoka groan in the other room. Fearing the worst, Alari ran to see what was wrong.

"Master! Are you okay?" she asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and let go of her stomach. "Do you have our med-pack?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's in my room."

"I need some of those anti-gas pills. I knew eating thimiar meat tonight would disagree with me, but I didn't think it'd be this bad."

Alari, remembering her master's comments about thimiars, quickly ran back to her room. She opened the med-pack and returned with a small bottle of pills.

"Thanks," Ahsoka said as she removed one of the small pills and swallowed it.

"What are you going to do for the rest of our trip?" Alari asked curiously.

"I may have to take one of these before meals unless you provide them with more meat," Ahsoka replied with a teasing smile.

"Do you really think I can do that?"

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think so."

Alari blushed slightly. Lacking Togruta lekku, she responded to embarrassment as a full-blooded human would.

"Thanks, master. It means a lot to hear you say that. I just hope I don't disappoint you."

"I doubt you will. But let's get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. It'll be a lot easier if you get a good night's sleep. With the Clone Wars dragging on without an end in sight, the Maker knows we could use a full night's rest for a change," Ahsoka stated.

Alari nodded, before replying, "Good night, master."

* * *

The next morning, Alari yawned and stretched before she got up out of bed. She had to admit she didn't know how long it had been since she slept so soundly. As she changed into her usual outfit and stepped outside, her master was already waiting for her.

"Ready to start your day?" Ahsoka asked.

Alari nodded. "I wonder what we'll do today," she replied.

"We'll find out soon enough. Make sure you have your brace on."

Alari pointed to the brace on her right elbow. When she was a toddler, she injured it in an accident, but it never healed properly. Although it helped, her elbow still hurt on occasion.

"Very good."

* * *

After breakfast, Alari joined Alfaros to learn how the natives tracked and hunted akuls. Toshir had his own idea for Ahsoka.

"What would you like me to do? Even though I'm a guest, I'm willing to help however I can," Ahsoka stated.

"You seem as interested in your heritage as your charge. So, I plan to take you to see Sha'ma the storyteller. That way, you can learn more about the Zalthane and we may learn more about you."

Ahsoka gave a slight nod. "That makes sense. I haven't been to Shili since my own rite of passage. I welcome the chance to reconnect with my people's ways."

As the pair reached their destination, Ahsoka looked on in surprise.

"Sha'ma is a male? I thought tribes had female storytellers," she said.

Toshir chuckled slightly before answering her, "The tribe a few kilometers away is much more traditional than we are. Chances are you'd be right about them. The Zalthane, however, are more practical. People expressing interest in a particular task are encouraged to learn what they can to decide if it's truly what they want to do to contribute the tribe. We have many proud female warriors – and a male storyteller."

"That makes sense."

"But for now, come and sit. This is your chance to learn about us – and for us to learn more about you."

* * *

In the scrub lands, Alfaros led a group of skilled warriors and a number of hopefuls. After talking to the latter about the hunt, it was time to practice technique. Some used bows with sharp-tipped arrows. Others used spears.

"Alari, given what your master told me earlier, it might be best for you to use a spear," he told you.

"Yes, sir," Alari replied nervously as she nodded.

"It's okay. You don't have to be quite so formal."

Alfaros and another warrior showed Alari how to properly hold, aim and throw her spear. Although her first attempt didn't go as well as she hoped, successive practice throws improved.

The morning went by so fast that Alari didn't even realize it was time for lunch until Alfaros said something.

"Our akul have been known to be active in the mid-afternoon. So, be prepared. You might your chance to prove yourself sooner than you think," he told everyone.

A short time later, Alari and Ahsoka ate lunch together.

"How did it go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Very well, I think. I hope we get to try it for real this afternoon."

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt at all. You don't need to worry about it so much."

"Alari, as your master, your well-being is my responsibility. If it does start bothering you, let me know," Ahsoka replied.

Alari nodded and asked, "So, what did you do this morning?"

"The storyteller had me speak with some younglings. They wanted to know what it was like being a Jedi and if there are other Togruta Jedi – among other things. I've never seen that many curious younglings before. I also heard some stories about the tribe and its history."

"That actually sounds interesting. I wish I could have been there to hear them."

"Maybe, but having to answer the younglings' questions one after another was a bit overwhelming."

"Master Yoda says good Jedi are patient. And, didn't you tell me that not too long ago?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her padawan before she finished her lunch.

* * *

Alari and Ahsoka sat in on one of Shaneen's Togruti lessons when Alari quickly jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked.

"Didn't you hear that sound? It's the signal to get to the scrub lands. I've got to go if I want to prove myself as a warrior."

Ahsoka was about to say "Good luck," but Alari ran off before she could say it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. Spirits willing, she makes her kill," Shaneen stated.

"I hope so," Ahsoka replied.

Shaneen turned to address the entire group again. «Alright, let's review the subjunctive form now. Repeat after me.»

* * *

Alari was eager and nervous at the same time. Most spear-wielding warriors only carried one spear – carrying one in each hand was too cumbersome. This meant Alari had just one chance to prove herself worthy this afternoon.

«Close in and form the circles!» Alfaros told everyone. The group quickly split in half and encircled the two akuls.

Despite her near-human appearance, Alari did her best to keep herself concealed in the turu-grass. She might not blend in, she reasoned to herself, but it would help with the element of surprise. Besides, Alfaros emphasized the fact that directing an akul towards individuals hidden in such a manner was a common way to hunt.

From her hiding spot, Alari kept watch. Ahsoka's description of an akul's appearance didn't seem to do the creature justice. It looked far more gruesome and ferocious. The beast looked eager to tear something or someone to pieces with its super-sharp teeth. Still, Alari remained determined to stay where she was and attack at the right moment.

Alari overheard the warriors' chatter to each other. It appeared that the other group successfully surrounded its akul. Her group however, had problems. The beast proved to be a bit elusive and gave an occasional fierce snarl or snort. A few of the warriors shot their arrows at the akul. Although the move wasn't intended to kill, it was to distract the beast and perhaps stun it enough for others to attack it.

Alari heard a loud noise, but she did her best to tune it out of her ears. Warriors continued to attack the akul in her group, but many of the spears missed their target. Alari was surprised to see one hit the beast only to bounce off.

"_That must be that area of thick hide,"_ she told herself.

Suddenly, the akul turned and looked in her direction. She hoped it hadn't picked up her scent as prey. As it lunged forward she sprung up and out of her hiding spot and hurled her spear at it. Unfortunately, the beast turned at the last minute and ran deeper into the scrub lands unscathed. She didn't have time to be too disappointed, however.

"The other group made their kill, let's help them," one of her hunting colleagues told her. Not knowing how much she learned of their language, he chose to speak in Basic.

Alari nodded. Alfaros marked the dead akul so to identify who killed it. Although Alari wouldn't return to the settlement as a warrior, someone would be honored for today's accomplishment.

* * *

Ahsoka was on her way back to the guest hut when she saw the group returning from the scrub lands. When she noticed the akul, she grew hopeful. Did Alari really find success so quickly?

The group left the dead akul in a designated place. The tribe used the skin and hide for items such as leather, clothing, and flaps for their huts. The meat was considered a pleasurable alternative to the daily allotments of thimiar. Bones were used for anything from jewelry to tent stakes. The tribe did what they could to be resourceful with the dead akul's remains.

"Alari, did you ..." Ahsoka asked before Alari cut her off.

"I'm sorry, master. I didn't get the other one. I missed it with my spear," she replied before hanging her head in disappointment.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, young one," Alfaros interjected. "The akul is a very elusive creature. Sometimes, skilled warriors such as myself miss a kill just like you did."

"Don't we have to go back home soon?"

"We can stay another day. Besides, if nothing else, I could always take you on my own. After all, I'm not just a Jedi, but a warrior as well,"Ahsoka answered.

"Come, Alari, there is more to show you."

Alari nodded and followed Alfaros back over to the beast.

* * *

After dinner, Ahsoka and Alari settled into their hut.

"What did you do before?" Ahsoka asked.

"They had me watch how they dress and treat the body. I didn't realize how careful they have to be with everything. They use whatever they can," Alari replied.

"Our people may live simpler than we do, but they're very resourceful. That's something to remember even in your Jedi training."

"If I make my kill tomorrow, I'll be asked to help do the same."

"Was it the warrior's first kill?"

Alari thought for a moment. "It was his second. He was pleased to make another kill."

"That's good. Let's hope you have the chance to make your first tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night, Alari sat cross-legged on her bed. She didn't understand why her master asked her to meditate before she went to sleep – especially since it was a well-known fact meditation wasn't one of Ahsoka's strengths.

With no specific topic to meditate on, Alari found herself drifting towards the present.

"_I've got to do this. I just have to ... not just for my master, by mother. I owe it to her to prove myself as a warrior," _she thought.

Mindful that she was starting to question herself again, she slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"_I will do this. And if I don't, I'll at least learn enough in case I ever get to try again,"_ she told herself.

Alari removed stood up, removed her hair clip, and placed it on the hand-carved stand next to her bed. Although she felt the hunt was as challenging as any Jedi mission, she knew that being properly focused and prepared was just as essential. She laid down in the bed and pulled the sheets over her. Perhaps another good night's sleep would clear her mind and prepare her for tomorrow. ▄


	3. Maternal Pride

**Attention:** There will be minor descriptions of hunting-related gore (bleeding) in this chapter.

* * *

"Alari, wake up," Ahsoka whispered as she nudged Alari's left shoulder.

Alari, visibly disoriented, rolled onto her back as she opened her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, hey master," she replied before yawning.

"I know we're not on a mission, but it's time for you to wake up. Breakfast is almost ready."

As much as Alari wanted to roll back over to sleep again, she nodded her head.

A few minutes later, the pair sat down to eat. Ahsoka sighed as she took one of her anti-gas pills. Although the Zalthane seemed to prepare their thimiar meet to taste less bitter, she still didn't enjoy what the native delicacy did to her stomach. Alari, on the other hand, immediately dived into her smoked thimiar patties. Ahsoka was about say "Are you sure you're my daughter?" before she caught herself. Alari, however, noticed her master's odd facial expression.

"Are you okay, master?" she asked.

"Yeah. I still can't believe you actually eat that stuff with no ill effects."

"Can I help it if my stomach is stronger?" Alari asked with a teasing smile.

Ahsoka shook her head and did her best to clear her mind. The last thing she needed to do was say the wrong thing.

Alari asked, "So, what will you be doing today?" she appeared oblivious to the thoughts going through her master's head.

"I was asked to sit in on lessons again."

"Our language?"

"Actually, they'll be discussing the tribe's history and how to do basic tasks. These are going to be older younglings."

"Oh, I see. I was invited to learn how to sew and how to cook. So I may be making lunch."

"Wonderful," Ahsoka answered.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your thimiar is thoroughly cooked."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she walked off to find the younglings and their teachers.

* * *

Alari finished making a simple stitch. Although it didn't start as perfectly as she would have liked, she felt satisfied with the end result. Above all, she did it without pricking her fingers.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Yelene asked. She had helped Alari with her sewing technique.

"That was easy once I got started. I thought it would be harder," Alari replied.

"Anything is easier once you learn how to do it. Is it not that way with being a Jedi?"

Alari thought for a moment. "I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way."

"In the tribe, we all have our purpose. I imagine it's the same with you – except that the Jedi is your tribe."

Alari pondered the woman's words, when a male ran up to her.

«Come. We need you now. The hunt has started again,» he said a bit frantically.

Alari tried to translate his words. However, Yelene helped her.

"Go! They need you to defend against the akul." she told Alari.

Alari quickly got up and ran for the scrub lands. She reminded herself of the spot where warriors left their weapons readily available.

* * *

The warriors worked quickly in the scrub lands. During a combination of a walk and a lesson, a group of younglings and their adult chaperon found themselves in the middle of charging akuls. With the group now safe, the warriors had to drive the beasts away, if not slay them.

With Alari joining the fray late, she had no idea what had happened up to that point. However, she knew what she had to do. Today, though, she chose not to hide in the turu-grass. She sought a more active role. She joined the middle circle and did her best to remember the different instructions she heard. Fortunately, the male next to her recognized her and helped her with gestures that directed her where to go.

Those in the group with bows and arrows shot them at the akul. While they wouldn't be lethal to the beat, the warriors needed to drive it away from the canopy forest and back into the scrub lands. The action proved successful at first until the beast turned and made a vicious swipe with its clawed front feet. Only swift reflexes prevented serious injury to those in that part of the circle.

«Attack!» someone called out. With an unpredictable – and visibly angered – akul, it was better to try to kill it before it killed any of the warriors.

The circle loosened a bit so to avoid any injuries from a crossfire of spears. The akul avoided most of them, and the handful that struck it missed the vulnerable portion of its neck.

Alari did her best to sense the beast's movements. However, time was now of the essence. Without much thought, she threw her spear with all of her might. As she released the spear, though, she immediately grabbed her right elbow and screamed in pain.

As she grimaced, she didn't notice that her spear hit its target. As the sharp tip of her spear embedded itself into the akul's neck, it started to bleed profusely. It was only a matter of time before it would fall dead.

One of the group called out, «Someone hit it – stay safe!» Until the akul fell dead, it would be more unpredictable and potentially more vicious. The circle became more of a loose perimeter to keep the beast contained. A short time later, the beast fell to the ground with a large thud.

Two of the three akuls fell dead. The third retreated. With the scrub lands now free from imminent danger, that group chose not to pursue the remaining akul.

* * *

Alfaros felt pleased that his warriors responded as quickly as they did. Not only did they help direct a small group to safety, they made two kills. As he moved to the other dead akul, he found Alari kneeling on the ground clutching her arm.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked her.

"I hurt my arm when I threw my spear," she replied between deep breaths.

"You and you," Alfaros told two of his colleagues, "take her to the healer while I find out who made the kill."

"If you please, she did," one of the males stated.

"Alari, is this true?"

"I … don't know. I threw my spear and it hurt. I didn't see what happened."

"I can attest to her kill," another warrior stated. "I saw her throw the spear and hit the akul."

"Very good," Alfaros replied. Turning to Alari, he added, "We will take care of things here. Go see the healer."

* * *

After being escorted to the healer's hut, Alari thanked her colleagues and went inside.

"What can I do for you?" the healer asked.

"I hurt my arm throwing my spear at the akul," Alari replied.

"You must have done something wrong for it to hurt."

"Oh. I suppose I should tell you that when I was a youngling, I hurt my arm and it never healed properly. That's why I wear the brace. But it still hurts now and then."

"That makes more sense. I might have something to help, but I'll need to remove the brace first."

"Please, let me. I can do it so it doesn't hurt as much."

The healer nodded as Alari removed the brace and placed it next to her. The healer opened a small chest and looked for something inside. Upon finding what she wanted, she removed a small measure and placed it into a dish.

"So, did you succeed?" the healer asked.

Alari turned to look at the woman. "Excuse me?" she asked politely.

"Did you get the beast?"

"I did, but I didn't get to see it."

"While you'll be recognized later, let me be the first to congratulate you. It's no easy task, especially for off-worlders. You have every right to be proud."

"Thanks," Alari replied. As she watched the healer work, her curiosity got the best of her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Where the forests and scrub lands meet, there's a low-lying plant. Its herbs appear to be able to ease swelling and pain. So, I've mixed some with water to make a paste for your arm."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm ready to put it on. I'll try to be gentle, but if I inadvertently make it hurt more, I apologize in advance."

Alari nodded as she thought, _"She's friendlier and more pleasant than a few of the impersonal healers in the Halls of Healing."_ Although it stung a little, Alari did her best to not pull away or squirm.

After she finished, the healer wrapped a small bandage over the paste. "You may want to put your brace on over it," she suggested.

Alari nodded and did as she was asked. She stood up and thanked the healer as she gave a small, respectful bow.

A short time later, she rejoined her master.

"There you are! I heard the big news. Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"I should be fine. I wish you wouldn't worry about me so much, master."

"As long as I'm your master, I'll always worry about you."

Alari sighed before telling Ahsoka, "I wish you weren't so overprotective."

Shaneen interrupted the conversation.

"There you, I hope you feel better," she said.

"I feel a little better."

"Very good. Come with me. I have something else to teach you."

"Shouldn't I be helping with the preparations?" Alari asked.

"With your injured arm, that might make it worse. I have something more rewarding for you to do."

As Alari sat down, Shaneen handed her a pouch. Alari reached in side and pulled out teeth from her kill. She also noticed a silver chain.

"What do I do now? How many should I use?" Alari asked.

"I'll show you, don't worry. I think four to five would be best for a necklace. Three wouldn't be enough, I think. And, five or more would be too many."

"What about the rest of the teeth?"

"Those are yours. Now, let me show you how to do this."

Alari was impressed to learn that Shaneen not only taught the younglings, but that she was an artisan as well. The latter showed the former how to put small eyelets in the teeth so that the silver necklace could be threaded through them.

"I'd like you to have this as well," Shaneen said. She handed Alari what looked like an amethyst jewel.

"Are you sure? What's it for?"

"It will accent your necklace nicely, I think. Let's put it in between the teeth – two on each side."

Shaneen looked at the necklace. "Very nice ... Simple, but beautiful," she stated before she put it over Alari's neck.

Alari looked at the necklace and smiled. She had to admit it did look rather elegant on her.

* * *

Ahsoka finished her dinner. She was rather pleased to eat meat from Alari's kill; It was a pleasant respite from the steady diet of thimiar. She felt puzzled, however, as to why Toshir asked Alari to see him after she finished eating.

As people slowly finished eating and the usual din faded, Toshir reappeared with Alari and two other individuals. Everyone grew silent and focused their attention on their chief.

"Tonight, I have the honor of presenting two of our who that have proven themselves as warriors again with additional kills. The spirits of our past Zalthane warriors were truly with them," Toshir stated.

Everyone made a respectful gesture of congratulations that was customary to recognize those that killed multiple akul in their lifetime. Toshir continued to speak.

"And, we had the privilege of seeing another prove herself as a warrior for the first time. Alari Bonteri came to us as a Jedi guest, but she will leave us as a Jedi – and a warrior." «Congratulations, brave warrior.»

Everyone offered congratulatory applause. Ahsoka couldn't help but look on in pride. Despite her status as a Jedi, she did her best to avoid shedding a tear for joy. Still, the fact remained she was pleased to know her padawan – and her daughter – had completed her Togruta rite of passage.

* * *

After one last breakfast and exchanging good-byes with the Zalthane, Ahsoka and Alari returned home to Coruscant.

"It was nice of them to speak so highly of us," Alari said as the trip home neared its end.

"Keep in mind, there aren't that many Togruta in the Order, my padawan. There's Master Ti, Ashla, you, and me. It truly is an honor for them to see one of their own as Jedi"

"I'm only half-Togruta."

"That still counts from my perspective," Ahsoka replied with a small smile.

"Master, do you think my mother would be pleased with me?" Alari asked.

Ahsoka froze. It was a reasonable question to ask. Ahsoka merely had to choose her words carefully.

"I'd like to believe she'd be as proud as I was when you were presented last night."

Alari smiled, but Ahsoka spoke again.

"How's your arm today?"

"It feels a lot better. I'm surprised that stuff really worked."

"Our people may live simply, but they're very skilled and resourceful. I hope you can incorporate that in your future training."

Alari bowed slightly. "I'll be mindful of what I learned, master," she promised.

"After we land at the temple and we've checked in with Master Yoda, I want you to go to the Halls of Healing. I have something I need to go do while they check your arm."

"Master, didn't you just say our people were resourceful? Why do I have to have my arm checked again?"

"I'm not questioning our people's ways. I just need to be sure your arm doesn't need further treatment. For all we know, we may have to go to battle again rather quickly. If I remember, Anakin and Obi-Wan were tasked with tracking down Grievous again. We may be asked to assist."

"Yes, master."

"Oh, I have something to give you, too," Ahsoka stated. She then handed Alari what looked like a leather item all rolled up.

Alari unrolled it and looked at it curiously. "What's this?" she asked.

"It's not quite the same as mine, but it's a Togruta sash. I thought you might want one to help you remember your milestone. I received mine after I made my kill, too."

Alari looked at the stitched pattern on the sash as she answered, "I don't know if I want to wear it in battle, though, master. I'd rather save it for any formal occasions."

"That's fine. I hope it reminds you to be proud of your heritage and your accomplishments."

«Thank you, master», Alari replied as she bowed respectfully towards Ahsoka. Fortunately, this was a phrase that didn't require lekku movements.

Ahsoka smiled. While she hoped to see Alari make her kill, she didn't expect the teen to embrace her Togruta culture as much as she did.

Suddenly, the ship's console chimed as it dropped out of lightspeed. Ahsoka slowly navigated the Coruscanti traffic before landing at the Jedi Temple. They were home at last.

* * *

Alari made her way to the Halls of Healing. She was hopeful she'd find a healer with a decent bedside manner. That said, she preferred any living being over one of the medical droids; those weren't exactly known for their compassion or conversational skills.

"_I wish Ahsoka's friend Barriss was here, I know she'd be nice to me,"_ Alari thought.

"Padawan Bonteri," a voice called.

Alari stood up from her seat and stood next to the healer. She seemed familiar, but Alari couldn't recall the last time she may have seen her.

"Let me guess, your arm again," the healer stated.

Alari nodded. "The tribe's healer used some sort of paste on it until we could make it back. It seemed to help."

As Alari sat down in an examination room, the healer carefully removed the brace and bandage.

"They did this? I'm impressed."

"Us Togruta are very resourceful," Alari stated proudly.

Alari grinned as the healer did a double-take. She didn't expect Alari to speak as if she was a full-blooded Togruta.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ahsoka entered Lux's apartment. She didn't know if he'd be there or if he'd be in the Senate Chamber on business. In that case, Ahsoka would leave him a recorded holo-message and rejoin Alari in the Jedi Temple.

"Hey!" Lux's voice called out from alongside her. He then hugged her from behind and kissed one of her cheek markings.

"We made it back not too long ago," Ahsoka said.

"How did it go?"

"She did it. I wasn't sure if she would, especially after her first attempt was unsuccessful, but she completed her rite of passage."

"That's nice."

"It's more than nice, Lux, it's wonderful. She's a warrior just like me now. Not only that, it seems to have helped her confidence some. This is a very big milestone for her. Maybe now she won't always question or doubt herself."

"I'm still not sure why you had to take her," Lux stated plainly.

"She's never had the chance to learn about her Togruta self. Even I got to do that. Is it too much to want my daughter to know more about her heritage."

Lux sighed and held Ahsoka around her waist. "It's not that. Really, it's not. I'm happy for her. But it's not fair she can't know you're her mother. I wish you didn't have those stupid attachment rules. She deserves to know **everything** about her heritage, not just the important parts."

Now it was Ahsoka's turn to sigh. "Trust me, I almost told her a few times during the trip, including once or twice by accident. But if I told her now, it would cause too many problems – for her, for me, and for us. I'm just glad I get to train her as my padawan."

Lux nodded. "I suppose you're right. I'd never want you expelled just for having a daughter. I'd rather not put you in that situation." Changing the subject, he asked, "Can you stay?"

Ahsoka shook her head no. "I have to go back. Alari is probably waiting for me, and we may have another mission waiting for us."

Lux caressed one of Ahsoka's lekku before kissing her on her lips. "Be safe. I love you," he whispered.

* * *

Alari left the Halls of Healing to return to her quarters. It was rare for her master and her to spend any time here anymore. Alari took pride in the fact her healer was pleasant to her and had genuine interest in her experiences on Shili.

As she turned the corner, she nearly bumped into someone else. She looked on in surprise when she recognized who it was.

"Louis?" she asked in disbelief. Her colleague was Obi-Wan's padawan. The last she had heard, the pair was away on a mission.

"Alari?" he asked in return. It was rare for both of them to see each other in the Jedi Temple now that they were padawans.

"What are you doing here? I thought You'd be off somewhere else."

"The council granted a few days of downtime to my master and I. What are **you** doing here?"

"Master Ahsoka and I just got back from Shili no too long ago. Do you notice anything different?"

Louis looked at Alari. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Did you cut your hair?" he finally asked.

"No, silly! Look again," she told him as she idly ran her fingers against her necklace.

Louis always thought Alari was an attractive peer, but he was too shy to ever admit it. Besides, Jedi were supposed to control their emotions and feelings. As a result, he felt a bit awkward being asked to look at her. He tried not to blush when he spotted Alari's new necklace.

"That's a nice necklace. Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"I earned it. I passed my rite of passage. Those are akul teeth," Alari replied proudly.

"You really did it? Was it hard?"

"Yeah, my first time, I missed completely. Thank the Maker I got another chance. I hurt my arm, but at least I killed the akul anyways."

"That's awesome, Alari. Good job."

"Thanks. I just wish Master Ahsoka didn't worry every time my arm acts up. She can be so overprotective sometimes."

"If I didn't know better, she sounds more like a mother than a master."

Alari glared at her colleague. "Louis, don't say that! I wish she didn't react like that, but a master is supposed to look out for her padawan. Doesn't Master Obi-Wan look out for you like a parent would?"

"I guess you're right. I never thought about it from that perspective before. Sorry."

"It's okay. I better get going. Master Ahsoka is probably waiting for me."

"Alright. See you soon. Who knows, maybe we'll get to be on a mission again soon."

As the teens parted ways, Alari couldn't help reflecting on Louis' words.

"_What **would** my mother think of me right now?"_ she thought. However, she couldn't dwell on it or her recent accomplishments. It was time to prepare for her next mission, whatever it might be. ▄

END

* * *

**Commentary:** I'm glad to finally write this. I'm grateful to LeafStem for allowing me to write this and for her help as an unofficial beta reader by previewing these chapters before I posted them. This story definitely got me out of my comfort zone a bit, but it was fun to write.

For anyone who read my story, _Shaak Ti: Warrior Sister_, the differences in how the two tribes handled the rite of passage were intentional. With no specific details in canon, I'm under the impression different tribes would recognize such a milestone with small variations. Some tribes might have a formal banquet. Others might recognize new warriors simply. The rest might fall somewhere in between the two.

Clearly, the fact that Ahsoka has to keep her true relationship with Alari a secret is stressful for both of them. Alari is naturally curious, as I imagine any Jedi might be, about their parentage. Ahsoka seems to want to reveal the truth – her close calls notwithstanding – but knows it would cause more harm than good for the both of them, so she reluctantly keeps the truth hidden. Even Lux is frustrated by this and the Jedi's seemingly archaic rules regarding attachments.

Finally, I'm glad to post this final chapter today. In my own Star Wars writing, Ahsoka becomes a parent on September 15, 2014. It seemed fitting to wrap up another story about Ahsoka as a mother today.


End file.
